Developmental Funds are linked to the strategic and programmatic priorities of the COHCCC and provide support for internally competed pilot projects and for developing cores providing services to enhance key scientific research by Cancer Center Members. Prior CCSG Developmental Funds provided support for pilot projects and a portion of the costs for three developing cores. All three of these developing cores have been successful and are presented in this application as either a full Core or as subsets of a full Core (section 9.1). Funds are requested to cover the costs on two pilot projects and to cover a portion of the costs of two developing cores (Translational Research Laboratory and Proteomics & Biomarker Discovery).